Lady Midnight
by TwinWriters229
Summary: This fanfiction is about Emma Carstairs life at the Los Angeles institute. I suck at summarys! Rated T to be safe, please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1**

Emma Carstairs has been haunted by the same nightmare since she was twelve years old, it always starts off with her on the beach that backs onto The Los Angeles institute run by Arthur Blackthorn, she lives in the institute with Julian Blackthorn and his family, she has lived with the Blackthorns ever since she became orphaned in the war, Sebastian Morgenstern turned shadowhunters dark and used them to attack the shadowhunters, the fairies and demons also helped Sebastian with his assault against the clave, many shadowhunters got turned dark many who Emma had known including Julians dad, Julian was forced to kill his father during an attack in Idris. Clary Herondale, Jace Herondale and their friends fought Sebastian in the demon realm and won the war.

Emma stares into the ocean looking for something but she dosent know what and then she sees it, her parents were floating in the water their faces looked like they were made of wax and their eyes were open, and Emma could see the terror in them.

"EMMA EMMA PLEASE HELP US" They both screamed,

Emma didnt think she just dived into the water to save her parents, the cold water surrounded her and it took her breath away, gasping for air Emma started to swim towards them,

"MOM, DAD HOLD ON IM COMING" Emma shouted breathlessly, coughing up salty water as she swam to them.

It didnt matter how fast she swam, her parents just kept drifting further and further away from her, she cried out as they drifted further out to sea. Emma felt something that felt like a chain wrap around her ankle and start to pull her under the water, she tried to scream but all she could manage was a gurgling noise as she sunk. The chain around Emmas ankle was like a anchor making her sink deeper and deeper into the dark ocean, Emma tried to swim back to the surface but the chain around her ankle would just pull her back down, she opened her mouth to scream, the water went into her nose and throat and took the remaining air she had left.

Emma woke up screaming she jumped out of bed so fast her sleepy limbs gave out and she fell to her knees on the rug beside her bed, she took a shaky breath in and let it out, "calm down Emma she thought to herself I have fought scarier demons before", but she knew better she wasnt afraid of fighting demons but she was afraid of the ocean, "how stupid she thought im scared of the ocean and I live right next to one". Emma heard a floor board creak and looked up to see her parabatai and best friend Julian standing in her doorway, Emma jumped up and lept into his waiting arms, she held on to his waist as he rubbed her back reassuringly, he pushed her back far enough so he could look into her eyes as he spoke.

"Its okay Em your safe, it was only a dream" he said softly,

"I know Jules, it just felt so real this time" she said shivering as she remembered the feeling of the water going down her throat,

Emma pulled away and looked at him for the first time since he entered the room, his eyes a beatiful blue-green colour the same colour of nearly all the Blackthorn children, his hair ruffled with sleep is dark brown and curly, and he was shirtless his tanned skin had little white scars all over his body as did Emma, the temporary runes leave those scars after the runes have served their purpose. he has broad shoulders and has a mucular chest, "he is gorgeous" she thought, with that thought Emma pulled away from Julian with a sigh, they were parabatai they could never be together. Julian came and sat on the bed with Emma he was looking at her with worry in his eyes,

"Im fine Jules, I am just being dramatic like always" she said rolling her eyes trying to convince him she was fine, even though she was still shaken.

But Julian knew better,

"Yeah right Emma you are the least dramatic person in my life, remember that time I took Tys bees away after I found out he was keeping them under his bed?"

"Of course I remember I didnt know Ty had that good of a knife throwing arm!" she said laughing

Julian rubbed his scar on his left bicep and laughed with her, Julian always knows how to make Emma feel better, if shes angry he finds away to calm her down without being killed in the procces, and if shes upset he always finds a way to make her feel better, Emma dosent really ever show her emotions to anyone but Julian.

they sat there for awhile in the dark, Julian took her wrist and wrote with his index finger Do-You-Want-Me-To-Stay on the inside of her arm, Emma nodded they started to communicate like this when they were very young, Emma pulled the covers back and got in she turned onto her side and watched Julian walk to the other side of the bed and pull the cover back, he noticed her watching and raised his eyebrows, she looked away her face getting hot. Julian often comes in and stays in her bed or her in his, they have done ever since they were little, he got in and rolled over so he was facing Emma.

"Goodnight Em" he said quitley,

she wrote on his arm with her pinky finger Night-Jules, he smiled at her his eyes gleaming in the dim light, he rolled onto his back and quickly fell asleep, Emma lay there listening to Julians breathing until she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Emma woke up to Oscar the institutes cat pawing her dangling foot, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking down at Oscar she noticed how smug he looked,"funny how he always looks like that after he has woke me up" she thought to herself ". she swung her legs off the bed with a yawn, reaching down she patted Oscar on the head, he purred happily.

"good morning Oscar" she murmured stretching as she got to her feet,

Emma looked around her room taking in all the mess, there was a pile of dirty laundry on her desk chair, her plain white bed sheets were tangled on the floor along with her black qulit, Emma never cleaned her room and she wasnt about to start now. she looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 9:32 "Crap" she muttered under her breath she was late for training, she rushed to her closet and stripped off her pyjamas, and through on her training clothes which were a faded old pair of red sweat pants with faded writing down the rightt leg that used to say New York and a black tank top. She pulled her long blonde hair back into a messy bun and left for the training room,

as she walked down the corridors of the los Angeles institute she thought how beautiful it was, it was all light clean walls and polished wooden floors, the walls were covered with art but the hallways had no furniture only a few sculptures here and there.

Emma walked into the training room pushing the heavy wooden door open as she went, the training room was one of her favourite places in the entire institute, it was huge it almost took up an entire level, it had a polished wooden floor and the entire back wall was made completely out of glass, on the left side of the room was nearly an entire wall of weapons from seraph blades to poision darts, any weapon you could think of to kill demons with, was in the Los Angeles institute. Emma found Julian standing in front of a target throwing knives and missing the bullseye embarrassingly, "this is painful" Emma thought shaking her head dramatically.

"Jules... please stop this is painful to watch" Emma said mock cringing,

Julian turned around grinning at her, his curly hair was stuck to his forhead with sweat, he wore a grey pair of sweat pants and no shirt, Emma noticed his black shirt was crumpled in the corner of the room.

"Em dont be harsh you know im no good at this" he said as he went to retrieve the knives that were under teh target,

"you know I could always help you with your knive throwing" she suggested smugly,

"yeah because I would just love you to stand laughing at me when I miss" he said sarcastically puting the knives back on the weapons wall,

" By the angel Jules, I wouldnt laugh... I would just smirk alot" she said laughing, looking up at Julian who was now stood in front of her,

"exactly, that is why I wont let you help me " he said laughing with her,

"anyway, want to do some real training you can choose what" Emma said not without challenge in her voice,

"let me think... how about sword training?" he suggested with a note of smugness Emma noticed,

"ok sword trainning it is" she said going to fetch the wooden training swords from the weapons wall.

Emma sat down on the bench in the back of the training room, taking off her shoes and socks before she went to stand on the training matts, where Julian was stood waiting for her,

" Jules, are you ready for me to kick your butt" Emma said walking over to stand at the other end of the matt facing him, lifting her eyesbrows,

" why are you so sure you are going to win?" he asked confidently

" I have been practicing more then you, you know" he added,

"practicing wont help you against my expertise" she said innocently,

Julian didnt answer just lifted his eyebrows, silently asking if she was ready she nodded. Julian lifted his right hand with the wooden sword in it and pointed it straight out, Emma stood on the balls of her feet ready for Julianto make his first move, Julian always made the first move. Julian ran at her with his sword raised but Emma was quicker she anticipated his move and dodged it, she span around and kicked him in the back making him stumble a few steps forward. "this is going to be a easy win" she thought to her self smugly, Julian regained his balance and ran at her hitting his sword with hers, the room was filled with the harsh sound of wood hitting wood. Emma rolled to the floor dodging Julians blow and tapped his ankle with her sword, she couldnt win with that blow, it wasnt a mortal wound, she jumped to her feet and pushed some hair out of her face that had come loose out of her bun, it was sticking to her neck and shoulders with sweat, she blocked another of Julians hitts and kicked his feet out from under him in one graceful sweep of her leg.

"do.. you want.. give up.. now Jules?" Emma said breathlessly, looking down at him lowering her wooden sword down for the winning blow,

"no" he answered looking up at her with a smirk,

Emma looked down at him confused with how confident he was when she was just about to win, she shrugged and drove her sword down, but Julian rolled to his feet, hitting Emmas sword with so much force it knocked her back a step, while she was off balance, Julian hit her sword and started pushing it down, Emma gritted her teeth in an effort of keeping his sword away from her face, but Julian was pushing down to hard and she fell to the floor her sword flying from her left hand, Julian pinned Emma under him, his sword resting just above her left breast. Emma gasped and looked up at him shocked, he looked down at her smiling, looking very self satisfied. Emma could feel every part of him above her, she looked to the side trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck, and noticed his wooden sword was still on her chest, she still couldnt believe she had lost, he saw her looking at the wooden sword and took it away puting it to the side.

"if I let you up, will you swear to behave?" he asked knowing that she was a sore loser,

" I swear " she said looking back at him again,

he didnt look convinced but he rolled to his feet and pulled helped her up, once he let go of her she punched him in the shoulder,

"OWW!" he said shocked rubbing his shoulder.

"you swore you would behave!" he said accusingly,

"I didnt swear on the angel" she said honestly

Julian walked over to where his shirt was crumpled on the floor and pulled it ove his head, Emma realised she was watching and went to put her shoes and socks on her face hot, "stop being stupid" she thought to herself,

"Julian where are you?"

Emma heard someone shout from somewhere in the hallway,

"im in here Livvy!" Julian shouted back, walking to the training room door.

Livia Blackthorn came through the training room doors,

"hey Emma" Livvy said to Emma smiling as she walked to Julian,

"Hey" she said back smiling at Livvy,

Livvy was slim and short, with dark brown hair and with the same blue-green eyes as Julian, Livvy and twin brother Tiberius are 15 years old.

"Uncle Arthur needs to see you, hes in the attic" Livvy told Julian with some worry in her voice,

"now that is a surprise isnt it" Emma said coming up behind them,

Uncle Arthur is head of the the institute but he stays in the attic most of the time, so Julian mostly runs the insitute all by himself, after his fathers death Julian took on all of the responsibility, because his older sister Helen was sent to Wrangel Island by the clave because of her faerie blood, one other Blackthorn had faerie blood and it was Mark.

"I will go up right now Livvy " he said suddenly looking really tired and much older, the goofy care free Julian was gone, Emma sometimes forgets how much stress he must be in with looking after his siblings, running the institute and also hunting demons.

"I will come with you" Emma suggested wanting to help her parabatai

"no its okay Emma, go and have a shower" he said looking at her with a guarded expression and turned to leave,

"see you guys later!" he shouted as he walked out in to the hallway.

Livia turned to Emma and asked "have you finished with training today?"

"yeah, Julian just kicked my butt in sword fighting" she answered

"really! I didnt think anyone could beat you" Livvy said shocked

"neither did I" she said rolling her eyes,

"I got to go have a shower Livvy, see you at breafast" Emma said

"oh okay see you then" Livvy replied with a sad look in her face,

"are you ok Livvy?" Emma asked concerned

"yeah I am fine im just going to train now, see you later Emma" Livvy said turning away and walking to the weapons wall.

Emma walked to the door and thought about Livia as she walked down the hallway, Emma has always trained with Julian but Livvy dosent have anyone to train with, Ty isnt interested in fighting at all, Livvy also wanted to become parabatai with her twin but it didnt seem like he wants anything to do with being a shadowhunter, "poor Livvy" Emma thought to herself as she walked down the hallway.

Emma opened the door to her bedroom and took off her training clothes, throwing it into the already massive pile of dirty laundry, and walked into her bathroom and started up the shower, she looked into the mirror above the sink, Emma has big brown eyes shot through bits of gold and amber and long blonde hair, she wasnt petite like most girls she slim but toned, she was also pale it was nearly impossible for her to tan she would just burn, she inherited the blonde hair from her parents but the rest of her features was a mystery. Emma got into the shower standing under the water for a few moments thinking back to her nightmare the night before, she has had the same one for years but things changed from time to time, like she has never experienced the water going down her throat and drowning her like that before,it was the worst one she has ever had, she quickly washed her hair and got out of the water with a shudder that wasnt from the cold.

**sorry its took so long for an update but I will try and be quicker this time, please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma got dressed into a pair of denim skinny jeans and plain red t-shirt and her favorite pair of worn combat boots, she braided her long hair back into a thick rope hanging down the middle of her back. She walked over to her desk pushing the pile of dirty laundry off the chair as she went, she sat down and opened the small middle drawer feeling around until she found the small picture of her parents and herself they were laughing in the photo, it was taken on Emma 11th birthday, they were at a beach her and her father made sand castles while her mother sat on a beach towel reading and drinking lemonade, she would look over at them both ever so often smiling. Emma smiled at the memory but it was soon wiped off when she thought to the last picture they ever took, it was a photo of their mangled bodies washed up on a beach, Emma found it in their death file, she had stoled it from the consul, it was hidden in her closet under a loose piece wood. She took one last look at the photo and put it back she slammed the drawer furiously, she felt anger swirl up inside her, she fisted her hand so tight her knuckles turned white, "I will find what killed them, I will have my revenge" she thought standing up abruptly she took a few deep breaths to compose herself, she walked to her bedroom heading to the dinning room to get breakfast, she looked back at her alarm clock seeing it was 10:48 and breakfast was served at 10:30 so needless to say she was getting the burnt bacon.

When she got to the kitchen Maria the cook was nowhere to be seen, the kitchen was very big with big stainless steel counters, refrigerator and stove, the floor was white tiles unlike the rest of the institute which was all wood. she went to the dinning room next door but paused just outside the door and looked around she could of sworn she just heard a scream, it came again it was a high pitched screech coming from the dinning room, Emma hurried in there pushing the door open, what she saw was complete chaos, Octavian who was only six was standing on the dinning room table screaming at the top of his lungs at Drusilla who was trying to get him down.

"GET OFF NOW TAVVY" Drusilla shouted clearly frustrated, Dru who was only thirteen, had short brown hair and blue-green eyes, she was very tall for her age and lanky, her freckles stood out on her small flushed face. Tiberius was sat at the far end of the long dinner table reading one of his mystery books, looking completely oblivious to what was going on around him, Ty dosent look like any of the Blackthorns, he had jet black curly hair with grey eyes and was as pale as a snowflake, Octavian had brown messy hair and blue-green eyes. Octavian started to pick up a plate to throw at Dru thats when Emma stepped in,

"BY THE ANGEL! WHATS GOING ON?." she shouted getting their attention,

Dru spoke first telling Emma how Tavvy started throwing a tantrum after Ty ate the last chocolate chip pancake, Emma looked over Ty with her eyebrows raised questioningly,

"it is true that I ate the last pancake but in my defence Octavian did indeed eat three, and I merely ate my first, which happend to be the last." he said curtly, looking up from his book to scowl at Emma, she shugged letting it go. Emma walked over to the table to Tavvy who was still shouting at Dru,

"Tavvy, how about I make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. whould that make you feel better?." she asked with a smile knowing it was Tavvy favorite,

he stopped shouting at once jumping off the table with a light thump,

"can you make it now Emma?." he asked impatiently, looking up at her with his big blue-green eyes shinning with earlier tears,

"yes I can do it now, want to come with." she asked smiling, holding her left hand out to him,

he nodded and took it Emma led him to the door and turned around to see Dru sit down with a sigh of relief as she took Tavvy out of the room. They ran into Livia who was just about to come into the dinning room as they were leaving,

"where are you two off to." Livvy asked drying her long brown hair with a towel,

"she must of just finished training." Emma thought,

"I am going to go make Tavvy a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." she replied jerking her chin in the direction of the kitchen just up the hall,

Livvys eys widdened immediately "what happend?." she asked

"oh.. nothing major, Tavvy just had a little tantrum, which consisted of him standing on the dinner table and nearly destroying a plate." Emma replied trying not to laugh, she looked down at Tavvy who was pouting clearly unhappy that she told Livia what he had done.

"umm why.?" asked looking down at Tavvy with a frown,

"Ty ate my pancake!." Tavvy told her crossing his arms over his chest pouting,

"everythings fine now Livvy I dealt with it." Emma reassured her,

"oh well.. thanks Emma, i'll let you go make him his sandwich." Livvy said as she walked backwards towards the dinning room,

Emma smiled in response, she watched as Livia turned around fluffing out her wet hair as she walked, she turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen with a unhappy Octavian trailing behind her.

After Emma brought a happy Octavian back into the dinning room with his sandwich, she took a slice of toast and went to find Julian, she walked the institutes hallways crunching on her toast as she went. she looked first in his bedroom and to her surprise he wasnt in there, she walked in anyway shutting the door behind her, Julians bedroom was... amazing really, besides the mess of course he was just as messy as Emma was. his dark grey walls were covered in paintings, he painted so much he covered his walls with them but he still had some piled in the corners of the room because he had ran out of space and his wooden floors were splattered in paint, Emma could spend hours in here watch Julian paint and sketch, but she found out at quite an early age that art was... not for her. she walked over to his paint splattered magohany work desk, and noticed that his sketchpad was missing, Jules always kept his drawing and painting supples on his desk when he wasnt using them, Emma turned around heading for his bedroom door with a grin on her face "I know where he is" she thought as she shut his bedroom door behind her as she started for the attic.

Emma climbed the stairs to the attic slowly, thinking about what Uncle Arthur wanted with Julian, the only time Uncle Arthur really came down from his office in the attic was when they had a vistor from the clave. Emma arrived at the top of the stairs and walked into the attic breathng in the smell of dust and old paper, it was split down the middle, Uncle Arthurs bedroom and office was on the right side of the attic and the rest off it was empty apart from a few boxs and a metal twisting stairway going up to the roof where there was a wooden hatch you could use to get onto the roof, and in the middle of the back wall was small diamond shape window. Emma walked to the stairway and paused on the third step looking at the sun shinning in through the window, she saw the dust flying in air in front of the window, she and turned to climb the stairs again but was stopped before she even took a step by a loud bang coming from Uncle Arthurs office. she climbed one step hesitantly, she paused listening and heard something that sounded like chains hitting the floor, "what is going on?" she thought taking two more steps until she was standing back on the attic floor.

"Uncle Arthur!." she shouted,

she took a few steps towards the closed door and stopped when she heard someone rushing around in there muttering to themselve,

"Arthur is that you?." she shouted again,

there was no answer, she was just about to shout to him again when the door opened, he came out looking very pale, his chin length white hair was messy,and his faded blue eyes were eerie. He stood in the door jamb starring at Emma with a look of annoyance on his face,

"Im sorry Uncle Arthur, I didnt mean to interrupt anything... I just wanted to know if you were alright. I heard a bang." she explained, pushing a loose bit of her hair behind her ear.

"I am absolutely fine, Emma. I just knocked over my desk chair." he said curtly,

Emma saw him rubbing his wrist, he saw her looking and quickly covered it with his sweater sleeve, but not before Emma saw a flash of red.

"Oh well... im glad you are okay" she said feeling a little uneasy, his eyes were very strange.

He nodded once and turned on his heel and shut his office door, she stared at the closed door for a few moments feeling confused, "that was weird" she thought to herself, with a shrug she started walking to the stairway and started to climb it again. She got to the and pushed the hatch up, it hit the roof with a loud bang, she pulled herself up and smiled when she saw Julians surprised face, he was sat at the etch of the roof with his sketchpad on his lap. Emma walked towards him on the uneven tiles and sat dow next to him, she leaned over to see what he was drawing, but he pulled it away from her before she could see, looking embarrassed.

"its not finished yet Em." he explained, Emma could tell he was lieing but she let it go,

"what did Uncle Arthur want with you earlier?." she asked looking up at him as she leaned back on her elbows.

He waited awhile before she answered her, as if he was thinking hard about he was about to say.

"Five dead mundanes were found dead down a ally. the clave are convinced its the Los Angeles vampire clan." he told her, looking away towards the sea deep in thought,

Emma thought what he said through for a few minutes and said "Why are they so sure its the vampires?."

"The ally where they found the mundanes happends two blocks away from the clans hideout. They were also drained of blood." he said looking down at her, his eyes full of worry.

"What are the clave doing about this?." she asked, sitting up,

He shurgged "They arent doing anything. they want to see if it will happen again, beofre they confront Alaric the clan leader." he said with some distaste,

"Do you thinks this is related to the mundanes going missing?." she said, feeling more and more cncerned, the more they talked. Emma felt like she was missing something, but couldnt think what.

He considered what she had said for a few moments and finally said "If it is connected, why arent the clave finding the bodies like they have found those mundanes down the ally?"

"I dont think it is anything to worry about Em" he added when he saw her worried face, but there wasnt much conviction in his voice when he said it.

"Did Uncle Arthur seem weird to you, when you saw him earlier?" Emma asked changing the subject,

"when isnt he weird!." he said, and chuckled.

He stood up holding his hand out to Emma, she took it holding on tight as he helped her to her feet. Julians hand was warm in hers, she looked up at him noticing how fitted his green t-shirt was and how the color brought out the green in his eyes, she let go of his hand, and took a deep shaky breath, turning around she walked to the hatch quickly, Julian following behind. She felt a storm of emotions swirling inside her as she climbed down off the roof, fear, confusion, disappointment and lastly the on that frightened her the most, love.

Emma sat at her desk in her bedroom deep in thought, she came back here after telling Julian she was feeling tired, he had told her he was going to get something to eat. She took her stele out of her boot spinning it absently in her left hand thinking back to the day her parents died, it was a normal day her parents had dropped her off at the institute to train, while they went to find some demons that had been reported nearby. She had been training with the Blackthorns when the institute went under attack by Jonthan Morganstern and his army of dark shadowhunters, she saw Julians dad get turned dark along wih the institutes trainer Katerina, Mark, Julians older brother was captured, but Jonthan didnt want him turned because of his fairie blood, the last Emma had heard Mark was in the Wild Hunt. When she found her parents had been killed , she felt so angry, alone and scared, but Julian was there to help her through it,and when she found out they were going to live with their Uncle, she made a rash decision. She chose to become Jules parabatai, so they could never be separated, she now wished she had given it more thought.

**Im not sure if I should carry on with this story, please can you review and tell me what you think? would mean alot :)**


End file.
